


The Chapel Is Full Of Flowers And Sage

by spellmanmanor



Series: A Birthday Proposal and a Witchy Wedding [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Dance, Fluff, Marriage, Past Abuse, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda and Marie get married!
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman (past), Hilda Spellman & Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: A Birthday Proposal and a Witchy Wedding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077467
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	The Chapel Is Full Of Flowers And Sage

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say some things about Part 4 and Zarie before this story begins. I am incredibly heartbroken and upset about what the caos writer decided to do with Zarie in Part 4, it was a disgusting display of queer-baiting and lesbophobia and I am so angry that they thought what they did was okay to put in a show that is supposed to be inclusive and represent everyone! 
> 
> Zarie is a ship that I hold very close to my heart, it was the first sapphic relationship that I ever saw on TV and as a sapphic myself, that means a lot to me. I am refusing to allow Roberto and the rest of the caos writers' blatant lesbophobia ruin that for me, so I will be continuing to write for Zarie and ship them because in my head, part 4 never happened and it was all just a terrible fever dream. 
> 
> If you have any thoughts about part 4 Zarie that you would like to share or just rant about how terrible part 4 was, please feel free to do so in the comments! I hope this fluffy wedding fic will help all Zarie shippers mend their hearts after the clear betrayal we got from a show we thought represented us.

Birds singing their early morning song is what woke Zelda from her slumber. The bright rays of the sun shone through a gap in the curtains, forcing her eyes open as she gradually gained consciousness. Her heart fluttered as she was finally awake enough to work out what day it was. She was getting married to the love of her life and she couldn’t be more excited!

She hadn’t been so cheerful for the whole time leading up to her wedding day. Her mind wandered to the night before, when Hilda had found her nearly hyperventilating in her bedroom. 

...

“Zelds? I’ve made us some tea and biscuits to have before bed.” Hilda called out as she knocked at the door. When she got no answer, she pushed it open with her foot to find Zelda sitting on the bed, her knees brought up to her chin as she cried into her hands which were covering her face. “Oh Zelda, what’s wrong?!” She asked as she rushed to the bed, quickly placing the tray onto the duvet before sitting beside her sister. Zelda didn’t answer, she couldn’t. Her breathing was so rapid that she couldn’t even speak. Hilda noticed and took her hands in her own, careful not to overstep her boundaries and send her into an even worse state. 

“Follow my breathing, that’s it. You’re okay.” She gently said as Zelda’s breathing began to calm and match her own. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? Has something happened with Marie?” She carefully asked. Zelda shook her head.

“No, nothing’s happened with her. It’s me Hildie, I don’t think I can do this.” She told her, her voice shaking slightly. Hilda didn’t need to ask why, she already knew. She’d spent countless nights calming her sister down after nightmares of her honeymoon with Faustus or the night before her wedding with the Dark Lord. She had seen how terrified Zelda had looked when the door to her academy bedroom had been thrown open and Satan himself stood behind her, ready to ‘claim’ her. She knew what claiming meant, she’d heard thousands of stories from witches she had been a midwife to to know that a night spent with the Dark Lord was not a nice thing. She had seen the damage he had caused and to think that had almost happened to her very own sister made her sick to the stomach. She thanked Hecate that Dorcas had screamed and stopped that sick tradition from happening. 

“Zelda, you know Marie is nothing like Blackwood. She would never hurt you.” She softly said, rubbing her thumbs across her sister’s shaking hands. “And the Dark Lord has no power over us anymore, he can no longer claim any witches in our coven, including you.” Zelda nodded. She knew that was true and she knew she realistically had nothing to be afraid of, but those small voices in her head still screamed at her that she was in danger. 

“I know sister, but I’m still so scared. What if…” 

“No, no what ifs.” Hilda cut her off, knowing if she let Zelda go on she would work herself into another frenzy. “You are safe with Marie and you know that. Don’t let what Blackwood did to you ruin something so special. Don’t give him the power to continue to take away your happiness.” She moved to wrap her arm around Zelda’s shoulders, hoping she wouldn’t push her away. “I know, why don’t you phone Marie and have a little chat with her. I know it’s tradition to not see your partner to be the night before the wedding, but you can still speak to her. Maybe that will help you calm down a bit?” 

Zelda thought about it. She did really miss Marie since she hadn’t seen her in the last couple of days in the name of tradition and perhaps Hilda was right, maybe she could calm her down like she always does. “Okay, I’ll give her a call.” She quietly said and picked up the phone on her bedside table. 

“I’ll wait outside.” Hilda smiled and left the room. 

The phone rang a couple times before she heard Marie’s sweet voice on the other end. “Zelda! Bonsoir ma chérie, are you okay?” She asked. Zelda could hear the smile in her voice and it instantly filled her with a warm feeling. She sniffled before she spoke.

“Yeah, I think so. I just missed you, that’s all.” She replied. She began to pick at the skin around her nails as she waited for Marie’s reply. 

“Aw, I miss you too mon amour. Are you sure you’re okay? You sound upset. Is it about the wedding? It’s okay, you can tell me anything.” “ Damn Marie and her way of always knowing how Zelda is feeling. Bless her for always wanting to look after her. 

“I don’t know how to put it into words. I want to get married to you, I definitely do, but I guess I’m just, oh I don’t know… scared? After Faustus, I can’t help feeling that way.” Tears had begun to form in her eyes once more and she tried her hardest to hold back a sob as images of her time under the Caligari Spell flashed before her eyes.

“I understand baby, and I’m sorry you feel like this. If you want to call off the wedding or push it to a later date, that’s okay. We can do that, I don’t mind, so long as you are okay.” Marie told her. 

“No, no! I want to get married tomorrow! I’ll be okay, Hilda is here and apparently she has some things planned for me, Hecate knows what that means.” She let out a chuckle, rolling her eyes as she thought about what silly thing Hilda is possibly going to have her do for the night before her wedding. “I’m really excited Marie.” She quietly said, suddenly feeling shy. 

“I’m excited too, cherie, and I’m proud of you for not letting your past get in the way of anything. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Zelda replied, looking up as she heard the bedroom door open and spotted Hilda and Sabrina entering the room. “I’ll see you tomorrow Marie, goodnight.” 

“Goodnight ma belle, je t’aime” She heard Marie say before she put the phone down. 

“You okay, love?” Hilda asked as her and Sabrina sat on the bed.

“Yeah, I am now. What are you two doing?” She asked, raising an eyebrow when Sabrina placed a box onto the bed.

“It’s the night before your wedding Auntie, so me and Aunt Hilda thought we could have a girl’s night!” Sabrina told her, smiling as she lifted the lid from the box to reveal various face masks, nail polishes and snacks.

Zelda rolled her eyes. “Sabrina, I am almost 600 years old, do you really think I’m going to enjoy your silly teenage mortal activities?” She asked, her tone sarcastic despite the fact she was glancing into the box and had spotted a rather pretty looking nail varnish that took her fancy. 

“Oh come on Zelds, it’’ll be fun!” Hilda laughed as she passed her a cup of tea. “Sabrina has been so excited about this all day, haven’t you?” Sabrina nodded and took out the nail polish that Zelda had been eyeing. 

“Fine!” Zelda sighed and gave Sabrina her hand so she could do her nails. She remembered doing this when her niece was younger. They used to have girl nights which consisted of watching Disney movies and eating junk food. She missed spending time with Sabrina, though she wouldn’t admit it out loud. 

After Sabrina had finished with her nails, she tried to convince her to put on a face mask but she refused, saying her skin was perfectly fine as it is. Sabrina gave up on trying to convince her and disappeared out of the room to return the nail polishes to her bedroom. 

Hilda placed the plate of biscuits she had brought up early onto the bed, prompting Zelda to pick up a cookie and nibble at it. “I’m really glad you’re marrying Marie, Auntie Zee.” Sabrina said as she waltzed back into the room and flopped down on the bed. “She’s really lovely and I can tell she makes you happy. Plus, she’s much better than Father Blackwood.” She giggled. 

“Uh, Sabrina…” Hilda said under her breath, silently reminding her niece not to mention that dreaded man in front of Zelda. The girl’s eyes widened when she realised what she had said, but Zelda smiled and shook her head. 

“It’s okay Hildie, and thank you Sabrina. I’m really glad I'm marrying her too. Actually that reminds me…” Zelda turned to Hilda but didn’t meet her eyes. “Sister, I’ve been meaning to ask you this for a while now. You’ve always been there for me and looked after me since we were girls. You protected me from Father countless times and well, you’re the only family I have now besides Sabrina and Ambrose, so I think it’s only right that I ask you this. Hildie, will you give me away?”

There was a small silence before Hilda squealed and pulled Zelda into her arms. “Oh Zelds, of course I will!” She pulled away and Zelda saw she had tears in her eyes, matching her own. Sabrina laughed at her aunties’ displays of emotion and joined their hug. “Oh Zelds, this is going to be perfect!” Hilda squealed, hugging her sister and niece as they all shed a few tears. 

…

Hilda came bustling into the bedroom and smiled when she saw Zelda was awake and sitting up. “Good morning sis! How are you feeling this morning? Are you excited about your special day?” She cheerfully asked her as she placed her breakfast on the bed. 

“Let me drink my coffee and eat something before you ask me millions of questions, Hilda!” Zelda rolled her eyes as she spoke, picking up the mug filled to the brim with dark, steaming coffee and took a sip. Hilda ignored her sister’s attitude and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out her wedding dress, which was covered in a plastic wrapping to stop it getting dirty. Zelda’s heart fluttered at the sight of it, and she quickly finished her breakfast so she could begin getting ready. 

…

Zelda smiled at herself in the mirror as Hilda finished fixing her hair into loose curls cascading over her shoulders. She had to admit, Hilda had done a great job in doing her makeup and hair. Her eye makeup was similar to her everyday look but with a bit of added shimmery gold eyeshadow to accentuate her eyes and her lips were painted a deep blood red. Hilda had fixed her hair so she had her usual perfect curls, with a black lace veil over them. Her dress was also black, with a plunging neckline. The bodice was decorated with a lace pattern and the skirt had a slit in one side that showed a tiny bit of her leg. The skirt also trailed behind her when she walked and Zelda truly thought she had never felt more beautiful. 

“Oh Zelda! You look absolutely gorgeous!” Hilda squealed as she stepped back to look at her sister. “I can’t wait for Marie to see you!” She smiled at her in the mirror as Zelda took another look at herself. 

“Do you think she’ll like it?” Zelda asked, suddenly nervous about what her fiance's reaction will be. She began picking at her nails before Hilda swatted her hands apart.

“Zelda, Marie loves everything you wear! She loves you and she’s going to be blown away when she sees how amazing you look!” Hilda exclaimed, taking one of her hands and pulling her towards the door. “Now come on, Sabrina and Ambrose are already at the desecrated church waiting for us and you don’t want to be late to your own wedding!” Zelda rolled her eyes fondly as she let Hilda pull her out of the door and towards the car that would take them to the church.

…

They arrived to see Sabrina and Prudence waiting outside. Zelda had chosen her niece and step-daughter to be her bridesmaids and she smiled when she saw how lovely they looked in the deep purple dresses she had picked out for them.

“Oh wow, Auntie Zee! You look amazing!” Sabrina exclaimed as Zelda stepped out of the car. Zelda blushed and hugged her, then hugged Prudence, who also complimented her.

“Thank you girls.” She smiled, taking a deep breath as she glanced at the closed doors of the church. Hilda came up besides her and took her hand.

“Everyone is already in there, ready when you’re ready.” She told her as she squeezed her sister’s slightly trembling hand. Zelda took one more deep breath before she nodded, signalling she was ready to go in there. The doors slowly opened and Sabrina and Prudence began walking inside.

…

Marie looked out at the filled church, everyone smiling and happy for the brides to be. She spotted her mother and father, who both gave her an encouraging smile as they waved. Ambrose stood beside her at the front of the church, all prepared to wed the couple. Marie glanced at herself in the reflection of one of the windows. Her older sister had helped her get ready this morning and as she expected, had made her look and feel beautiful. Her hair was loose from the usual scarfs she wore and was instead in long braids with beads intertwined in them. She’d kept her makeup natural but wore a dark purple lipstick, which contrasted with her skin perfectly. She’d chosen a white flowy dress to wear, which trailed down to the floor and showed off a nice amount of skin. She knew Zelda always loved her in white. 

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and turned to see it was Ambrose. “They’ve arrived, we’ll be starting shortly.” He told her with a smile. She smiled back and nodded, straightening her dress as the doors creaked open and Sabrina and Prudence entered, holding bouquets of red roses. 

She watched with a smile as they got to the front of the room and stood to the side as Hilda and Zelda entered. Marie’s breath caught when she laid eyes on her Zelda. She looked so beautiful, her perfect cherie. She felt tears in her eyes as she got closer and their eyes met. Zelda gave her a sweet smile as she finally stood in front of her and Hilda stood to the side. Marie took Zelda’s hands and pressed a soft kiss to each of her wrists. “You look absolutely, breath-takingly beautiful ma cherie.” She softly said, making Zelda’s cheeks glow pink. 

“You look marvelously beautiful yourself, my love.” Zelda replied, smiling at her. They heard Ambrose clear his throat and glanced at him, nodding to show they were ready to start. He grinned and opened the book in his hands to begin the ceremony. 

He began by welcoming all of the guests and explaining the honour of marriage between two powerful witches. Marie looked at her soon to be wife fondly as Ambrose continued, and kept a hold of her hand, stroking her thumb across the soft skin. Zelda looked up at her with so much adoration in her eyes it made Marie’s heart skip a beat. Oh how she loved her so. 

The ceremony got to the vows and Marie turned to pick up the lit candle on the table beside her and the ring. She smiled at Zelda and took her hand before she began. “With this hand I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never be empty for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine.” Her voice cracked slightly as tears threatened to fall. She could tell Zelda was close to tears too, but was trying to hold herself together. She slipped the beautiful gold ring with a jade stone onto Zelda’s finger and brought her hand up to her lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. 

Zelda then repeated the vows, which resulted in Marie losing the battle with her tears and allowing them to flow down her cheeks. Zelda slipped the silver wedding ring with a ruby stone onto Marie’s finger and smiled up at her. She could hear Hilda blubbering besides her, but for once it didn’t annoy her. 

Ambrose smiled at his aunt and her lover. “Mambo Michelle Marie La Fleur and High Priestess Zelda Phiona Spellman, it is my honour and joy to finally announce you joined together in unholy matrimony! You may kiss your bride!” 

Zelda giggled as Marie pulled her close and kissed her, wrapping one arm around her waist and tangling her fingers in her hair with the other hand. Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck, keeping them close together as they kissed, both with happy tears streaming down their faces. Thank Hecate Hilda had put a spell on Zelda’s makeup to make sure it didn’t run, otherwise she would have looked a mess by now. 

They pulled away and looked at each other with big smiles whilst all their guests around them cheered and applauded. Marie took her hand as they turned and began walking back down the aisle and out onto the front steps, where the most beautiful vintage car was waiting to take them to the reception. 

All the guests were at Dorian’s Grey Room once the couple arrived and had seated themselves in their respective places at the dining tables. Marie and Zelda sat at the head of the main table with Hilda, Dr Cee, Ambrose, Prudence and Sabrina surrounding them. Even Vinegar Tom had decided to make an appearance and was sitting at Zelda’s feet enjoying a bone that Hilda had given him. 

They all ate the wonderful meal that was prepared by the very best chefs in Greendale before Sabrina stood up and clinked her glass with her knife, signifying she wanted to make a toast. “Aunt Zelda, Marie, we are all so happy to be gathered here today to celebrate your marriage. I knew from the day Auntie Zee had told us about your relationship that you were perfect for each other and truly each other’s soulmates. Marie, I can see how much happiness and love you bring to my aunt and us Spellman’s all love you so much and are so happy to call you family. I wish you two a long and perfect life together and a blessed marriage!” She raised her glass with a smile, prompting the rest of the guests to do the same. Zelda hugged her niece tightly once she had sat down. 

Once dinner was finished, music began to fill the room, encouraging everyone to leave their seats. After a few songs had played, Ambrose made his way to the microphone that was standing on the stage at the front. “Beloved guests, it is time for the brides to have their first dance together as a married couple.” He announced as the soft tune of Bel Air by Lana Del Rey filled the air. 

Marie took Zelda’s hand as she led her to the dance floor and wrapped her in her arms as they began to softly sway. Zelda rested her head against Marie’s shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. “I love you.” She whispered, snuggling into her embrace.

“I love you too ma cherie.” Marie whispered back, pressing a kiss to her hair. She took her hand and twirled her around, catching her in her arms and kissing her softly as all the guests watched them fondly. Zelda blushed and hid her face in Marie’s neck. “Hey, let me see your pretty face.” Marie chuckled. She pressed a kiss to Zelda’s forehead when she looked up at her and held her close.

Once they finished their dance, the floor filled with all the guests as the music turned more upbeat. Marie and Zelda stood to the side, laughing as they watched Hilda and Dr Cee try and fail to dance with any sort of rhythm. Zelda rested her head against Marie’s shoulder as she was wrapped in her arms. She smiled as she watched Vinegar Tom scatter across the dance floor, very excited about all of the action and fun. He came to a stop at Zelda’s feet and she bent down to pick him up, cuddling him close and pressing a kiss to his head whilst Marie watched her fondly. 

They spent the rest of the night rotating between dancing with their guests and cuddling off to the side, occasionally sneaking outside to share some passionate kisses that they couldn’t have in the company of their families and friends. Once it got to midnight, Marie suggested they call it a night and head off to the honeymoon suite they had booked. Zelda eagerly agreed and so they said goodbye to their guests and thanked them all for coming before teleporting to the suite. 

As soon as they were in the room, they pulled each other into a kiss. Zelda sighed at the feeling of Marie’s lips against hers and the way she was holding her in such a protective and comforting manner. Marie gently bit down on Zelda’s bottom lip, causing her to let out a small whimper. Zelda pulled away and gave Marie a coy smile. “I need you, please.” She whispered. Marie smiled.

“You have me cherie, you’ll always have me.” She told her, before picking her up and lying her on the bed. Zelda pulled her into another heated kiss and gasped when Marie pulled away and began kissing her neck instead. Marie knew what she wanted and she intended on giving it to her as she began to kiss further down her body. 

After the perfect love making session that left them both satisfied, they cuddled together in the king size bed. Zelda was still slightly out of breath as she snuggled into Marie’s chest. Marie pressed a kiss to her hair and whispered, “You did so well today, my good girl. I’m so proud of you. I know you don’t always like big events like today, but it was truly perfect, and I love you, so much, my darling wife”

Zelda blushed as she smiled against Marie’s skin. “I love you more.” She replied as she pressed a kiss on Marie’s collarbone. She shut her eyes and listened to the relaxing sound of the fire crackling on the other side of the room. Marie trailed shapes along her back and arm as she held her close to her warm body. Zelda began to feel her eyes grow heavy and the last thing she remembered before drifting off into a sleep filled with sweet dreams was Marie kissing her forehead and whispering, “Good night baby, I love you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you all had a wonderful christmas if you celebrate it and i hope this next year is good for all of us after how terrible 2020 was.
> 
> I have some more Zarie fics coming soon, one inspired by the video Miranda posted of Skye surprising her with Vinegar Tom so keep a look out for that! xx


End file.
